dragonblockcfandomcom-20200213-history
DFG
DFG Is a acronym for the user Deadly fox ghosts name (THAT'S ME!) and refers to the experiments this user did in order to find out more about dragon block C (this info is probably somewhere else but I'm lazy XD) this page will probably need to get deleted at some point (hopefully when everything the experiments are about have been confirmed and have been explained clearly in the wiki) until then it will show the information found by the experiments in their beginning phases. what beginning phase means will be explained... now. These experiments are mostly how the stats work. and since the user doesn't know code. the experiments take the end result of what the stats are expected to do and test variables form their. This page exists to show the result of these experiments more clearly then explaining the individual variables can at this point, and will probably be removed when they can. so here we go! ALL EXPERIMENTS WHERE DONE WITH HUMAN TYPE CHARACTER AND MARTIAL ARTIST SPECIALIZATION ( dunno if that matter but what eves) Defense: their is no Stat in DBC that increases defense against vanilla mine craft mob. However in the increased defense against DBC mob, endurance is the only stat (technically skill) that increase defense. Health: The only thing that increase health at this point seems to be the body stat. denoted by the Extended health bar Ki: the only thing that decides how much Ki you have is the Ki max stat. Punch damage or attack: every point of strength adds a point to attack, cept for the first one. punches do 1 point vanilla right? if not then eve point of strength adds a point to attack. Will power ever point of will power ads .5 to attack. but since half's aren't counted every 2 points of will power you have (even numbers) increase attack if you make you Ki charge? I don't have a word for it yet, 0% will power adds nothing. Also over charge adds 1 to 2 to 0 points to attack when charged to 200% . it could have something to do with will power but I dunno. punches drain ki weather their messed or not again need a word for that.) Ki drain. Ever point of strength increase the amount of ki drained when you have throw a punch. Over powering to 200% will double how much ki it takes to use a ki attack Under charging reduces the amount of ki it takes to use a ki attack walking does not drain ki running drains ki approximately every 5 blocks at 1 ki, noting seems to effect the ki drain of running, but it randomly increased during testing so something could jumping takes 3 ki per jump, it goes down incrementally so maybe you can stop pressing it to stop jumping and spend less. it increases to 6 ki if you have jump skill and overcharge to 200% flying seems to take 2 ki per second when doing anything. Ki Regen amount (the amount that ki goes up per increment. concentration effects ki Regen. Ki Regen time increment (the time between each ki Regen) It seems to be 5 seconds and nothing changes that so far, unless i missed something, I was counting on my hands with Mississippi) Heath Regen among (see ki) Seem to increase when you increase any physically increase able stat enough. starts at 3. Heath Regen time increment (Se KI) starts at about 5 over charge might in conjunction with something shorten it, but I could just be tired and counting on my hand wrong. It is that close. Jump height: increases with either strength or dexterity jump skill does not seem to increase jump or I'm not using it right... I dunno.... will stop increasing if you run out of ki (not jump skill didn't check that.) Running speed: Increases with any physical increase-able stat and dash, though not a lot so dash may not be for that.) flight speed: didn't do tire and bored now. Jumping speed; did not do EXP: doesn't increase stats just decides when you get TP Ki atack dam: chagable tats do not efect this. DISC: if filled to full can hit at dam or a little under, it gets variable. Over charge doubles the damage. firing under 100% seems to reduc it alot. OVer cahrging into the read doubles the dam gunna gues this works with th other two kinds... lazy. KI cast time: Changable stats do not effect Noot sure about tuebo Movnig doesnt effect Ki recahrge time: Changabel stats do not change turb doesn moving doesn Ki wav repeate. The Ki wave DOES repeat. it repets 5 times and does damge 5 times. Ki wave movemnt: Ki waves cant be fired en in mtoing. Ki attack damge Ki cost: (Ki cost seem to change when just 1 variable is increased so this is just what happens when only one is.) it cots 1 ki until you get to 18 dadmage witch costs 2 ki. Then it cost 1 more ki every time you add 10 more damage. OK! So either this is come multapicatoipn knowladge I Don't have Or juinnryu likes CRAXY math DX But By it self Ki damgee cost is exactly whatI said earlier, HOWEVER! when any other varibale is increased, Ki speed Ki costs: .2-1.2 1 1.4-1.8 2 2,0-2,6 3 2.8-3.2 4 3.4- 3,8 5 4.0 6 Ki cast time ki cost. nothing at 20 but for every decreas of one point adds 2 points. Ki Cooldown Ki cost: nothing at 4 but for every 1 decreas it adds 2 points Ki density ki csts: cost nothing until 7 points are used the it cost 2 until it gets to 10 the it costs 2 i type and explosive costs nothing (until you add more variables) Variable: tnhigs I should probaly test bu may forget about Saga system effects. Category:Research and Devolopment